In a ferroconcrete structure, reinforcing bars are generally arranged in such a way as to intersect each other in two directions. In general, such intersecting parts are bound and coupled by a coupling wire, such as a wire, using a reinforcing bar coupler. Such work requires lots of time, is laborious, and does not provide an even coupled state.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 1A, in order that reinforcing bars arranged to intersect each other are arranged to a predetermined height from the bottom of a mold while being coupled, a lower reinforcing bar support is formed at one side and an inverse U-shaped plate type reinforcing bar supporter is provided.
However, such a reinforcing bar supporter may be inclined due to an imbalance of the reinforcing bar supporter because the lower reinforcing bar is bound in a state where the lower reinforcing bar is leaned toward one side of the reinforcing bar supporter, thus, the reinforcing bar may be separated from the reinforcing bar supporter.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1B, Korean Patent No. 10-1129961 discloses a reinforcing bar supporter, which includes an elastic wing disposed at the rear of the reinforcing bar supporter to prevent the reinforcing bar from being separated. However, such a conventional reinforcing bar supporter has several disadvantages in that it has a complicated structure due to a combination of the elastic wing made of an elastic material and in that its manufacturing costs rise because it is difficult to manufacture it.
Moreover, the reinforcing bar supporter is inclined to one side because the lower reinforcing bar is also arranged to be leaned toward one side, and the elastic wing may be separated from the reinforcing bar due to transformation of the elastic wing because the elastic wing cannot endure weight of the reinforcing bar depending on thickness or weight of the reinforcing bar.